1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera data setting device which includes switch members manually operated for setting camera data such as a shutter speed value, a diaphragm aperture value, and an exposure compensation value, and which is used for a camera operable selectively in a plurality of exposure control modes such as a programmed automatic exposure control mode (hereinafter referred to as P mode), a diaphragm aperture priority automatic exposure control mode (hereinafter referred to as A mode), an exposure time priority automatic exposure control mode (hereinafter referred to as S mode), and a manual exposure control mode (hereinafter referred to as M mode).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera data setting device of the above mentioned type is disclosed in a Japanese laid open patent application with the laid open No. 54-138431. The device of the laid-open application is used for a camera which operates selectively in the A and S modes and is provided with a pair of switch members, one for the increase of the camera data and the other for the decrease of the camera data. Both switch members are commonly used for changing the diaphragm aperture value in the A mode and the exposure time in the S mode. However, the camera of the application operates only in the A and S modes and cannot operate in a M mode.
If the switch member of the prior art camera is adapted for the exposure data setting in the M mode as well as in the A and S modes, a selector member is required for the selection of the exposure data to be changed in the M mode between the diaphragm aperture and exposure time such that the switch members can change both exposure data selectively. The selector member may only be used for the data change in the M mode. Additionally, in the M mode, the user, before operating the switch members, must confirm which data has been selected to be changed. After changing the selected data, he or she must then operate the selector member to select the other data and operate the switch members. Thus, the operation is complicated and annoying for the user. Otherwise, it is likely to occur that unexpected data is changed if the user fails to confirm the selection of the exposure data.
Furthermore, both switch members are arranged on the left side of the camera top cover, as viewed from the back of the camera. However, when the user holds the camera with the right hand grasping the right side of the camera body and with the left hand supporting the lower side of the lens barrel as viewed from the back of the camera, it is difficult for him or her to operate the switch members without moving either hand off the camera or to reach to the switch member with a finger of either hand holding the camera. Additionally, as the location of the switch members is different from that of a diaphragm aperture setting dial and a shutter speed setting dial on the conventional cameras, unusual or strange feeling of operation is caused to the user who has been accustomed to the operation of the conventional camera.